


Nightcap

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hevelyn - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, the discord made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: Shameless hotel room smut written behind the scenes of the time that Helen was working with DevTech, before they caught the Screenslaver. This one's for Dalekjast.





	Nightcap

This was the fourth time in the past two weeks that Evelyn had trailed behind Elastigirl to the hotel elevator from the bar. They’d made a habit of grabbing drinks together after long days of working closely together to renew the public’s vision of Super’s. Winston was a fan of explosions and close-calls, always having exclaimed in childlike glee whenever Super’s gained a crowd and preened after the spectacle they had caused.

 

He had been a bit hurt to realize that Elastigirl was far less flashy than she had been when he watched her on television as a teenager.

 

Luckily for Elastigirl, Evelyn held a certain appreciation for her understated methods. She understood efficiency over grandstanding in her own line of work, and it seemed to have comforted the Super that Evelyn wasn’t always in her earpiece trying to goad her into something out of her comfort zone. 

 

So, often, it was just the two of them.

 

This was fine by Evelyn. She got a much needed break from the ostentatious manner of her brother, and instead got ample time to indulge in what was quickly becoming something that neither of them wanted to give a name to with Elastigirl herself.

 

The first time that Evelyn had been invited upstairs, they were toeing the line of drunk and doubled over with laughter over something so trivial that Evelyn couldn’t even recall what it had been. Elastigirl’s gloved hand was on her lower back as they walked through the lobby toward the revolving doors, and she had been wiping tears from her eyes with the other one. There had been a convention happening that weekend, and the lobby was littered with much louder, much more intoxicated, men in business suits that paid them no mind as they made their way to the door. It offered them a shroud of invisibility even among so many others. 

 

Evelyn had expected more of them to care that  _ Elastigirl _ was walking through the building, but most of them were in their twenties and had probably only ever heard the name in passing, not recognizing her at all by her signature auburn hair that was endearingly always swooped to the side like a half-heart. The new suit probably didn’t help, either. 

 

They had finally reached the doors, their laughter dying down into the occasional giggle, and Evelyn looked up into eyes like warmed chocolate, the kind that melted as soon as it hit the tongue. Her driver, Pete, was outside waiting for her.

 

Elastigirl’s smile had slowly faded into a line of disappointment as she likely realized that their night was drawing to an end.

 

“Do you have to leave?” The Super had asked, a hint of mirth added to her voice that didn’t fully carry with the undertone of seriousness it held.

 

“It’s pretty late,” Evelyn started, but quickly finished when she saw Elastigirl’s brows draw together a bit, “ _ but _ , Winston said we would have a late start tomorrow, so… Nightcap?”

 

The last drink Elastigirl had practically pushed into her hands because she hadn’t tried it before, a mojito, she thought it was called, had made her feel floaty. She was more of a fan of wine, plus the occasional glasses of whiskey when she was feeling particularly stressed, but Elastigirl had been getting dangerously close to dropping all pretenses of professionalism in that bar and had practically taunted her into expanding her range. Seven drinks later, and Evelyn was finally beginning to feel them all. 

 

Her tolerance was higher than she had initially thought.

 

Elastigirl’s lopsided smile was slow and sweet. Evelyn’s hazy mind had compared it to honey.

 

“Nightcap it is,” Elastigirl said, that charming lisp and hint of southern twang exaggerated by her intoxication. 

 

Evelyn had sent her driver off without her.

 

This pattern had been continuing until this moment, except they didn’t even bother with the pretense that Evelyn ever intended to go back to her own home early this time. The slightly drunken ride up to Elastigirl’s room was getting more and more familiar, and Evelyn had her room number and all of the twists and turns to get to it memorized by now.

 

Elastigirl fished the key out of an entirely concealed little pocket on the thigh of her supersuit, and slipped it into the card reader. The little red light flashed green, and Evelyn felt her stomach tense in anticipation as it always did when this happened. 

 

They lingered in front of the door as it closed and locked behind them, standing in each other’s space and bursting into a fit of soft laughter as they tried to figure out which of them would go in first. Elastigirl eventually took the lead and stepped further into the room, sliding her boots off as she did. Underneath them revealed that the Galbachy suit went all the way down to her toes. It truly was a full body suit. Winston had been in charge of the design and delivery, so Evelyn had never seen it in its entirety before.

 

“Nice tights,” Evelyn chuckled from the end of the short hall between the front door and the bedroom. She pressed her palm against the corner of the wall and leaned her forehead onto the back of her hand, feeling the buzz of the alcohol finally settle into her limbs comfortably. She’d had considerably more than Elastigirl did, but with consideration of their starkly different tolerances, they were probably on about the same level of inebriation.

 

Dark eyes looked up from beneath a wave of auburn hair as Elastigirl stood back up to her full height after discarding her footwear. She looked out of place in the center of the hotel room, dressed in her supersuit with half of her face hidden behind a mask.

 

“What did you think was under there?” Elastigirl chuckled, sitting down on the edge of the bed and stretching across the room for the remote that sat on the desk to turn the television on. The news channel was the first to pop up, and Evelyn realized after a slow moment that she had been watching the news for updates on all of their work. She felt warmth grow in her chest that was not borne from the liquor.

 

“Do you think I spend my time imagining what’s under  _ anything _ you have on, Elastigirl?” Evelyn asked, feeling bold for the words leaving her tongue. Those pretty brown eyes were turned back onto her, lidded and relaxed.

 

“I don’t know. What exactly is it that you’re thinking when you’re checking me out?”

 

Evelyn scoffed in disbelief, caught off guard, “I was never  _ checking you out _ !”

 

Elastigirl hummed a laugh, reaching behind her back for the zipper to her suit before seemingly remembering that she had company— company who did not know her secret identity, nor was supposed to see her naked.

 

“Though, I am now, since you almost just stripped right in front of me,” Evelyn added.

 

Elastigirl turned a narrow eyed glare onto her that held no fire behind it whatsoever. 

 

“Sorry about that,” was the Super’s sheepish reply as she laid back onto the bed with her arms splayed to the sides and her eyes closed, “I’m used to being out of uniform when I come in for the night.”

 

Evelyn tried not to let her mind wander too deeply into who this woman was outside of the uniform. She tried not to think about what her real name might be, what she did when she wasn’t out saving the city from mayhem. She tried not to think about what was under that  _ suit _ — so to distract herself, Evelyn walked further into the room. She leaned her butt back on the edge of the desk across from the bed, arms crossed over her torso as she observed the other woman in the quiet of the room that was only interrupted by the television’s low murmur.

 

“You know, if I keep staying late here, someone’s going to have questions eventually,” she said finally.

 

Elastigirl raised her head up to look at her for a second before drawing her legs up onto the bed as well and laying on her side. Her elbow dug into the duvet while her cheek was cradled in the palm of the same arm.

 

Evelyn’s eyes traced the dramatic curves of her body before pinning themselves to the abstract painting above the bed.

 

“Like who, Winston? I don’t think he pays enough attention to detail to even know that we’ve been spending this extra time together,” Elastigirl said with a small shrug and an equally small laugh. When Evelyn looked back to her, the Super’s free hand was laid on the white duvet beneath her body and swirled absent patterns into the material with her index finger.

 

“Like your  _ husband _ ,” Evelyn clarified, “You know, the one with super strength that could snap my spine between his fingers with a twitch? Yeah, him.”

 

“Do you think B— Mr. Incredible has a reason to be worried?” Elastigirl asked, recovering from her near slip-up easily. Evelyn pretended that she never even heard it. She knew more than anyone how loose the tongue could get with the right number of drinks in her.

 

“You tell me,” Evelyn said. She heard her voice drop into something suggestive, the alcohol making choices before she even knew what words were leaving her mouth.

 

Elastigirl smiled that slow, lopsided smile again, except this time it held something secretive about it that made shivers crawl up Evelyn’s arms. She made her way over to the mini bar with every intention of throwing a few drinks back that would stomp out the rest of her nerves.

 

Gloveless fingers caught her hand before she could reach for the whiskey, and Evelyn turned to see the Super’s arm stretched across the space between them. Both of Elastigirl’s gloves were discarded on the floor. The warmth of Elastigirl’s hand on hers made Evelyn hot all over.

 

“He knows,” she said, finally, and Evelyn froze in place. Her eyes bulged as she stared down into those far too relaxed eyes on the bed. 

 

“How much time do I have left before he makes me a paste on this hotel room wall?” Evelyn groaned, moving her other hand to press her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose. That was  _ not _ how she intended on going out by a longshot.

 

“That’s not going to happen,” the hero laughed, amusement making the hand around her fingers tighten. Elastigirl began to pull her in closer until Evelyn was away from the mini bar and standing right in front of the Super at the foot of the bed.

 

“He gave me permission. Our marriage is a bit,” she made a vague gesture with her other hand, stopping as she found the missing word with a self satisfied smile rising to her lips, “flexible.”

 

Ignoring the play on words, Evelyn hoped she was telling the truth. The last thing that she needed was to be the unsuspecting mistress catching the heat for something she was misinformed about, but Elastigirl was honest to a fault, and Evelyn didn’t have that hard of a time believing her.

 

“Oh?” Evelyn’s voice sounded weaker when she spoke, and she cleared her throat. She slowly kicked off her heels as well. The liquor’s effect was tame compared to the impact of the Super’s words on her balance. The shoes needed to go.

 

“Well, then, I guess we could keep doing this.” Evelyn wanted to slap herself for how nervous she sounded. Working around a set boundary, feeling the air of flirting settle around them with the danger of something crossing a line lingering between them had kept her on her toes for so long.

 

Now, with the possibility for things to go further, she nearly short-circuited as she imagined what the future now had the potential to hold in store for them. Her intoxicated brain worked like a giant body of water, delving off into lakes, rivers, streams and puddles of possibilities. 

 

This was a side effect of her genius mind never quite knowing when to shut itself off and just enjoy the moment— she was always analyzing every piece of information she had available, figuring out all of the ways to drag usefulness from it, and spitting out the best collection of data.

 

All of the outcomes of what could possibly happen, now, in this night alone, rendered her temporarily speechless. She was used to there being a dam before, one that she would come up against— a dam marked  _ do not enter _ , if you will— that was held strong with the knowledge that Elastigirl was married, and more importantly, she was altruistic. The possibility of some illicit tryst had never even been a viable option in Evelyn’s mind.

 

Now here they were.

 

Elastigirl intertwined their fingers together, and Evelyn finally looked back down into earthy brown eyes.

 

“Hey…” the Super’s voice was softer now, comforting, “we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. I was just letting you know what cards were on the table.”

 

Evelyn felt heat rise to her cheeks at the thought that she was ever one to turn down a good night of bad decisions— Elastigirl  _ was _ her co-worker still, regardless of her marriage’s terms— and set her knees onto the foot of the bed in front of Elastigirl’s body.

 

Feeling unbelievably good about herself at the faint sound of breath catching below her, she swung her leg over the wide curve of the Super’s hip and used her hand to push her shoulder until she was on her back instead of her side.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Evelyn asked, looking down at her through heavy eyes. She sat on Elastigirl’s tensed stomach, hands moving from her shoulders to caress her neck and jaw with her thumbs.

 

A smile so sinful that it looked out of place on the face it was on took over the hero’s lips. She leaned up until Evelyn was straddling her lap instead of her stomach and stopped a hair's breadth away from her lips.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this since you came in late to our first meeting. Dropping everything everywhere. You were too cute not to notice, even though you always stayed in the shadows,” Elastigirl’s hushed voice sent violent shivers down Evelyn’s spine, and her hands that had fallen to the duvet on either side of the hero’s hips clutched the material tightly.

 

She tried to ignore being called  _ cute _ , and instead leaned into the sweet caress of Elastigirl’s mouth. Their lips pressed together tenderly, slowly getting a feel for the other before either cranked it up a notch. Elastigirl’s mouth tasted like tequila when Evelyn’s tongue parted her lips. Those warm hands found themselves sliding from Evelyn’s lower back to her ass, and the Deavor sister gasped a bit in surprise. Their kiss was interrupted by a soft chuckle from Elastigirl’s mouth.

 

Evelyn reigned herself in and loosened her grip on the duvet to slide her hands up the hero’s toned abdomen.

 

Elastigirl moaned into her mouth when she palmed her breasts through the thin material of the suit, kneading them firmly. Evelyn shouldn’t have felt like she had something to prove, but this was  _ Elastigirl _ , and she needed to make good on tonight so that there would be more of these moments in the future.

 

The Super’s lips pulled away from hers to trail kisses down her jaw, and then her neck. She stayed there for a long while, like she was paying close attention to every hitch of breath and little noise that Evelyn made. Meanwhile, Elastigirl’s nipples pressed insistently against Evelyn’s palms, and every time she brushed her thumbs over them, the hero shivered beneath her. 

 

Evelyn wanted to blame the alcohol for how her brain was turning to sludge, but she knew that Elastigirl’s mouth delving down to the opening between the three undone buttons of her dress shirt had everything to do with it instead. Growing overwhelmed and needing something to anchor her back down quickly, she moved one hand from the generous chest in front of her and used it to pull Elastigirl’s head far back enough to look her in the eyes. She decidedly liked the air of mystery the mask gave the woman beneath her, but she needed to know something else that was burning like lava in the pit of her stomach, and had been for a while.

 

“What’s your name?” She whispered against her lips.

 

Elastigirl closed her eyes briefly, pressing her forehead into Evelyn’s and seemingly gathering the courage to trust her enough to say it. Evelyn hadn’t expected her to so readily consider it, so she waited with bated breath as the hero took a deep breath and pulled back with a warm hand cupping her jaw.

 

“It doesn’t leave this room. I’m still Elastigirl to you everywhere else, understand?” There was a seriousness to her voice that cleared through the haze of Evelyn’s mind enough to let her know that she meant it. And of course she understood; a hero’s secret identity was sacred.

 

“Yes,” she breathed, just as serious.

 

“My name is Helen.”

 

_ Helen _ .

 

Shining light. The bright one.

 

Evelyn had no idea why the meaning of the name was so readily available in the massive vat of untamable knowledge in her head, but there it was.

 

And shine, Helen did. She was the brightest star in the entire sky. Bright enough to burn Evelyn to the ground, and she would let her do so, happily. 

 

“Helen,” Evelyn murmured reverently, leaning forward and capturing her lips again like she could let Helen enjoy the rapturous taste that the name left behind on her tongue.

 

Helen’s hands slipped down to her sides, and suddenly the hero was leaning over her, Evelyn’s back pressed firmly into the mattress. 

 

Being taken control of so suddenly made Evelyn’s heart jump in her chest, and she realized that while she didn’t mind being on the bottom, there was no one that she had trusted before to put herself in that position with in a  _ while _ .

 

Helen’s nimble fingers undid the buttons of her shirt quickly, pushing the opened material out of the way and lavishing kisses across the tops of her covered breasts that made her stomach clench with desire. The back of Evelyn’s head pressed down into the mattress, and she groaned when Helen’s other hand just as quickly pulled the button through the hole of her slacks and slipped her fingers down to the hem of her underwear without moving any further.

 

Too suddenly overwhelmed by the attention, Evelyn released a shuddering breath and tried to remember how to calm the hell down while she let someone else do the work. So used to being in control for so long, she nearly forgot what it was like to be taken care of. She swallowed down her feelings of jittery nerves and tried to let herself enjoy the lips travelling down her stomach, alternating between kisses and scrapes of teeth that made the pressure building between her legs nearly unbearable.

 

Helen hooked her fingers through the waistline of her pants and pulled her lips away from Evelyn’s body so that she could slip them from her legs. She set them carefully on the edge of the bed, and Evelyn had to keep herself from laughing at the politeness of it all. Helen sat above her, knees placed on either side of her thighs, fully in her suit minus her boots and gloves. The imbalance of dress made Evelyn clench her jaw against how turned on she was. There was something about the idea of being dominated by someone in uniform that had always made Evelyn’s knees weak. It was a secret pleasure she had never gotten to fulfil until this moment, and now that it was here, she was having a hard time with the simple steps of breathing.

 

_ In, out… in, out… in, o— _

 

Then Helen’s fingers were parting her through her underwear, and the whimper that Evelyn released was strained. Her hands gripped themselves into the duvet again as her hips jumped, and the wicked grin on the hero’s face nearly made her lose it.

 

Instead of continuing further past the cloth, Helen simply ran a single digit up and down her slit through her underwear, surely dampening them further with the rush of wetness that the miniscule action was causing. Evelyn’s bottom lip found itself tucked between her teeth, and her nostrils flared as she tried to regulate her breathing still.

 

“Are you okay?” Came that soft voice again, that damned hint of southern twang made even more noticeable by the alcohol as always. Evelyn looked into her masked eyes, feeling like her entire body was on the verge of implosion, and said, “Yeah.”

 

That finger left from between her legs and, instead, Helen flattened her hand against Evelyn’s tensing stomach. 

 

“Relax,” Helen murmured, ever so gentle compared to the firmness she had shown earlier, “I’ve got you.”

Evelyn  _ did _ feel better, despite being even more aroused by the words. Evelyn always had someone else, was always taking care of Winston, or her staff’s mistakes. No one had ever said they had  _ her _ before. She decided that she loved it.

 

“Okay,” she breathed, and allowed herself to relax into the soft material of the duvet with a deep breath. Helen’s lips descended onto her’s, slowly and tenderly conveying that she wouldn’t do anything that she didn’t want to do, that she was  _ safe _ beneath her hands and body. Evelyn trusted her entirely.

 

As they kissed, Helen’s hands slipped beneath the waistline of her underwear and just barely dipped into the wetness between her thighs. 

 

Both of them gasped into the other’s mouth at the contact, and Evelyn brought her arms up to wrap around Helen’s small waist. She needed to ground herself, but wanted to do so with an anchor that she knew wouldn’t let her float away. The angle was a bit awkward, but Helen’s ability to stretch made it work without strain on either party.

 

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Helen sighed into her neck, dropping her face down as she dragged her fingers up and down her slit. 

 

The auburn hair that brushed Evelyn’s neck and jaw smelled of something so naturally tied to Helen that she closed her eyes and allowed her every sense to be entirely engulfed by her as her hips pressed up to get closer to the hero’s wandering hand. 

 

Those prodding fingers brushed against her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure all the way to the tips of Evelyn’s toes. Her moan got caught in her throat as she attempted to bite it back, but with Helen’s lips buried against it, she heard her anyway.

 

“Moan for me… I need to hear it,” she confessed as she worked her fingers agonizingly slow against against her, barely touching her clit with every pass.

 

“When you stop fucking teasing,” Evelyn breathed out, gasping sharply when the tip of one finger began to circle her entrance. Helen pressed a gentle kiss to the underside of her ear.

 

“You can take it,” she husked.

 

Evelyn felt herself grow wetter at the words, forcing her knees against the inside of Helen’s thighs to wordlessly beg her to let her spread her legs wider. The Super caught the hint, raising one knee at a time until Evelyn was able to spread her legs out entirely and Helen was kneeled between them.

 

Helen moved her circling fingers from her opening to her clit and hummed at the slickness she was able to spread there as she slid her fingers up and down. Evelyn’s hips thrusted upward with every stroke of her hand, and when Helen finally,  _ finally _ , slipped a finger inside of her—

 

The moan that climbed up from deep inside of her chest was swallowed by Helen’s smiling mouth before she pulled away to whisper against her lips, “Yeah, just like that. Don’t hold back.”

 

Evelyn felt like her every nerve ending was set ablaze, entirely helpless beneath Helen’s body. She was overwhelmed by the single finger pumping in and out of her, she was overwhelmed by the obscenely wet sounds it made as it entered her over and over again, she was overwhelmed by the scent she had determined to be purely  _ Helen _ that flooded her nostrils, and she was overwhelmed by how her body responded to it all— whimpering, squirming and moaning with abandon.

 

Helen pressed a second finger into her entrance and pulled away from her lips to look Evelyn deep in the eyes. The rich brown of the hero’s gaze was enough to drown in, and Evelyn couldn’t even look away when those fingers inside of her curled up on their way out before entering her again and repeating the action.

 

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp, and she felt her eyebrows draw together as the pleasure rippled through her with every movement of Helen’s hand between her legs.

 

“You’re doing so well,” Helen said, pressing soft kisses to her cheek and the sharp angle of her jaw. Evelyn melted at the words, digging her blunt nails into the back of the Elastigirl suit covering the woman above her.

 

She had no idea that sex could be like this for her— everything about it was so entirely new that she was rendered incapable of doing anything but laying there and allowing the intense pleasure and care to wash over her in waves.

 

Helen’s eyes were back, her lips finally done pressing kisses to her face, and Evelyn locked into them instead of squeezing her eyes shut like she usually did during sex. She wanted to see everything that flashed through those expressive eyes, and Helen gladly gave her what she wanted.

 

Lust, fondness, tenderness, and amazement all played in her gaze as she quickly learned the best way to pull Evelyn’s strings taut. The heel of Helen’s hand began to brush against her clit with every movement of those sinfully perfect fingers inside of her, and then Evelyn was jerking her hips off of the bed with every curl of the tips of her fingers against that  _ one spot _ .

 

She crashed over the edge with a moan that ended in a high pitched squeal that Helen hummed her approval of against her neck. 

 

“Fucking—  _ God _ ,” Evelyn whimpered as Helen withdrew her fingers when she finally stopped spasming around them. 

 

The Super pressed her lips to Evelyn’s for a slow, languid kiss, but Evelyn had other plans.

 

With as much strength as she could muster, she pulled away from Helen’s mouth and found enough command to put into her voice to say, “Stand up.”

 

Those dark eyes were confused, but the hero compiled and climbed over Evelyn’s body to stand at the foot of the bed.

 

“What are you—“

 

“Shut up,” Evelyn husked, standing up herself and bodily backing Helen up until her butt was against the desk. The look in her masked gaze had gone from confusion to amusement, and Evelyn was going to wipe that look off of her face if it was the last thing that she did.

 

“Sit on the desk,” she demanded. The steel in her voice came from somewhere deep and secluded that she hadn’t accessed since… was it college? Needing to take command of a room full of men who had no intention of listening to what she had to say?

 

Helen bit back a smile, but she complied anyway, and Evelyn gripped her covered thighs in her hands and yanked them forward until the apex of the hero’s legs were pressed against her pelvis. Reaching her hand down between them, she quickly found the outline of Helen’s lower lips through the thin material and dragged her thumb down her slit. Her eyes closed at the feeling of nothing but wet cloth under her fingers, and she let out a shaky breath as she steadied herself.

 

Her thumb found the swell of Helen’s clit and rubbed slow, firm circles around it. That smug look on the Super’s face fell as her brows pinched and her lip found its way between two rows of white teeth.

 

“Keep your hands on the desk. If they move, I stop. Got it?” She said roughly, and Helen, with her head tilted back and her knuckles white against the edge of the desk, nodded. Evelyn was nearly distracted beyond the point of return when she saw how the fingers that had just been inside of her glistened against the dark wood.

 

Evelyn dropped down to her knees until her mouth was level with her mouth-watering destination. She connected her lips to Helen’s slit through her super suit and licked right over where her clit would be had the suit not been blocking her way.

 

“Evelyn!” Helen moaned, and Evelyn would gladly allow  _ the  _ Elastigirl to be heard moaning her name so sensually through the walls to her neighbors. Her mouth was inevitably making the wet spot of Helen’s suit even wetter, and she used it to her benefit as the soaked material created more of a defined outline of where her tongue should go.

 

She rapidly flicked the very tip of her tongue side to side on her clit, and reveled in the way that it throbbed against her mouth.

 

One of Evelyn’s hands rose to press two of her fingers against where Helen’s entrance would be, and just barely pressed them to her opening as far as she thought the suit would allow her. It was stretchy material, though, nearly as stretchy as the woman herself was, and therefore extended all the way inside. Evelyn hadn’t been in the right state of mind to have considered that information before, but it was a better solution to what seemed to be the Super’s need to keep her suit on anyway, so she slipped her two fingers all the way inside of the hero with nothing separating them but the smallest amount of fabric that molded to her digits with its elasticity.

 

The groan that she heard fall out from the hero’s lips made her squeeze her legs together from where she knelt on the floor. Her fingers pumped slow, but firm, into Helen’s gripping warmth, and she groaned herself at the feeling of abundant wetness even through the cloth. Squeezing her eyes shut to  _ focus _ , she flattened her tongue against the Super’s clit and pressed down, holding it there. She didn’t move a bit, even slowing her fingers down until there were several seconds between pumps inside of her, and she opened her eyes to see darkened brown ones  _ glaring _ at her from above.

 

She felt a cocky grin form on her own face, and maintaining eye contact with the woman desperately clenching around her, she slowly dragged her tongue up to watch Helen’s body quake in response. Her thighs trembled around her shoulders, and those covered feet dug their heels into her back. Evelyn did it again, just as slowly as before, fascinated by the visceral reaction she could cause with just her tongue and fingers. 

 

She loved seeing how things worked. Getting inside of them and making them tick.

 

Elastigirl was no exception.

 

The third time through, Helen released a whine that made Evelyn throb herself, and she cursed the aftershock of earlier pleasure that zinged through her gut because it broke her resolve enough to press her fingers back into the Super without games. She needed to feel her come unraveled beneath her hand and mouth like she needed to breathe, and so she sucked the outline of her clit between her lips and slipped a third finger inside of Helen as well. 

 

The moan that tore from her lips was heavenly.

 

Her fingers crooked upward rapidly, making her hips jerk up off of the desk and force themselves somehow further against Evelyn’s mouth, which she counteracted by using her free hand to hold Helen down as much as she could with one arm. The hero bucked upward with every curl of her fingers and flick of her tongue, and the cry that washed over the room was hoarse with lust and filthy when paired with the rush of wetness that came away on Evelyn’s hand.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Evelyn cursed breathlessly, pulling her mouth and fingers away as she stood up on wobbly legs. The pressure between her own thighs had ratcheted itself back up even higher than before. Her fingers were slick, and she wiped them on her bare thigh as she tried to stop her chest from heaving.

 

The suit had returned to its position  _ outside _ of the hero once Evelyn removed her hand, and the slightly darker shade of gray between her legs against the rest of the silvery material made Evelyn’s throat go dry with lust. 

 

When she finally looked back up at Helen’s face, her head was down, shoulders slumped as she still clutched at the edge of the hotel desk for dear life. Evelyn was still catching her breath herself.

 

She swallowed away the dryness of her throat.

 

“You okay?” she asked.

 

Helen looked up from beneath slightly mussed auburn hair, those brown eyes clouded with the aftermath of utter euphoria. She closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath, before saying, “Yeah… yeah. Give me a second,” she rasped.

 

Evelyn felt a slow smirk take over her face as she leaned forward and surprised even herself by pressing a kiss to the top of her bowed head.

 

“Take your time,” she murmured before pulling away. Her breaths were still shaky, but otherwise Evelyn was in one piece. She was buttoning her shirt back up when Helen spoke again.

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“I’m getting dressed…?” Suddenly, Evelyn was unsure of that being fact.

 

Helen slowly dropped herself down from the desk to plant her feet on the floor, standing up to her full height and allowing a small, tired, fond smile to tug at her lips. She took her time making her way to Evelyn, slipping one hand around her hips until it rested delicately on her ass.

 

Standing in nothing but her partially buttoned shirt, bra, and underwear, Evelyn felt a surge of heat at the contact.

 

The Super’s lips were a breath away from her ear when she asked, “Are you up for one more?”

 

Evelyn chuckled lowly against Helen’s neck, her own arms rising to wind around her slim waist.

 

“Are  _ you _ up for one more? You look beat.” She lazily trailed her fingers up and down the small of Helen’s back, inhaling the residual scent of perfume against her neck, now slightly damp with sweat.

 

Evelyn felt a slow, lazy kiss right in front of her ear, and then another one atop her cheekbone.

 

“Well, it  _ has _ been a long day. Fighting crime, changing perception…” Helen left out the glaringly obvious most recent reason for her exhaustion, and it made Evelyn smile and shake her head. “But we have a late start again tomorrow, right?”

 

Evelyn nodded against her neck, running her nose up the smooth skin and hesitantly pressing a kiss there herself. She wasn’t used to being so affectionate after these kinds of things, but something about Helen made her feel docile in a way that nothing else could.

 

“Yeah, Win said we would. I have no fucking clue, though, so I’m taking his word on it. He needs to stop sending me the schedule. He knows I never read it.”

 

Helen’s laugh was an exhale of breath against her ear, and she shivered in the hero’s arms. Her free hand rose to rest on Evelyn’s collarbone, and she pulled back to look into her eyes.

 

“I can think of a few more places we can get to know each other better around this room in the morning, can you?”

 

The promise of more of  _ this _ in the morning made Evelyn’s stomach twist in anticipation.

 

“I think I can name a couple,” she breathed, glancing down at Helen’s lips and too overwhelmed by the array of feelings ripping through her to move.

 

Thankfully, Helen made that choice for her.

 

Their lips came together languidly, moving like two waves gently falling into each other. 

 

“I guess you might as well take the mask off,  _ Helen _ ,” Evelyn murmured against her lips, emphasizing her name. With a short laugh and consideration that Evelyn was right, she leaned down and pressed one more kiss to the shorter woman’s lips.

 

“Take it off, then,” she said quietly.

 

Evelyn’s hands raised, and she realized that they were trembling just the smallest amount. With a deep breath, she peeled the mask from Helen’s face, and blinked once in astonishment. It fell from her fingers and unceremoniously hit the carpeted floor.

 

Not much changed, the mask being as small as it was, but also  _ everything _ was different. She finally saw a complete face behind what had been half of one for so long. Those beautifully expressive brown eyes were the same, but framed by an additional softness to her cheeks that had been made understated by the black material. 

 

_ God _ , she was beautiful. 

 

Her endless black hole of a brain supplied another reference.

 

_ Helen of Troy, the most beautiful woman in the world _ .

 

Evelyn was unsure of what expression had formed on her face, but the softening of Helen’s eyes as she leaned in to press their foreheads together told her that it must have been something embarrassingly sentimental.

 

She couldn’t even bring herself to care, though, because Helen was kissing her again and pushing her back against the wall, and she didn’t care about that either because they had a late start tomorrow morning and could drag tonight out as long as they wanted to.

 

And drag the night out, they did.

**Author's Note:**

> The hevelyn hell discord has turned me into a sin machine, so I hope y'all are enjoying all of the smut I swore up and down I never wrote lmfao.
> 
> Much love! Consider a church!


End file.
